Edward Greenleaf
: “''I remember it all, I remember everything. I'm not who you think I am. Walker's dead. I've killed him.” : ― Lee Greenleaf, speaking to Krissy Vendetta after having his memories restored. Seemingly a harmless and tender-hearted professor, Lee Greenleaf was in fact a sadistic predator, utterly devoid of all empathy and compassion. His many perverse and vicious desires resulted in the most violent of crimes, all skillfully concealed by his righteous facade. When his dark past was finally uncovered, Lee attempted a cowardly suicide, only to find that his mutant blood stopped him from ever truly knowing death. He was reborn twice, once as Ned Walker and again in the form Edward Mikkelsen. '''Biography' Early Life (OT) Deprived, Depraved Lee was born on March 25, 1979 in Hillsborough, California to obscenely wealthy parents. He never saw much of them, however, since they spent most of their time abroad while he was growing up. Lee had a number of caretakers as a child, though the Greenleafs could never keep one in the post for long as they kept resigning due to "violent" and "disturbing" behavior from young Lee. One such caregiver even reported to have seen Lee gut a squirrel in the backyard. She said he had done it with the elegant fountain pen his grandfather had given him for his 4th birthday. Lee's parents were appalled at this "horrid falsehood" and fired the woman immediately, simply hiring another in her place. His only other companion during these blooming years of his life was the young next-door-neighbor girl, Jessica Barnes. She seemed unafraid of Lee, unlike the other children in the surrounding manors. Occasionally they would have play-dates, which were always closely watched by the children's now suspicious caretakers, having heard the rumors about Lee. Jessica seemed to bring out the best in Lee; he acted like an actual child rather than a conniving psychopath when he was with her. While his seemingly normal behavior was most likely an act, the first of many, Lee did seem to inherently care for Jessica, since he did not harm her later in life when their path's crossed again as he did so many other women. Once Lee was of schooling age, he was swiftly sent off to a boarding school in Denmark. Here Lee seemed to be learning fast how to obscure and cover his true personality, a skill that his future self would have dire need of in order to avoid discovery. On the outside, he was the perfect student; he had the best grades, all the teachers were extremely fond of him, and he was always surrounded by a multitude of supporting friends. His peers seemed to worship him, when in truth they feared him. During his higher-schooling days, Lee was involved in a series of unsolved violent incidents at his school. When a boy was found brutally beaten almost to the point of death, the day after Lee was named a suspect his closest "friend" confessed to the crime, leaving Lee blame free. On the outside, he was the perfect student; he had the best grades, all the teachers were extremely fond of him, and he was always surrounded by a multitude of supporting friends. His peers seemed to worship him, when in truth they feared him. During his higher-schooling days, Lee was involved in a series of unsolved violent incidents at his school. When a boy was found brutally beaten almost to the point of death, the day after Lee was named a suspect his closest "friend" confessed to the crime, leaving Lee blame free. On the outside, he was the perfect student; he had the best grades, all the teachers were extremely fond of him, and he was always surrounded by a multitude of supporting friends. His peers seemed to worship him, when in truth they feared him. During his higher-schooling days, Lee was involved in a series of unsolved violent incidents at his school. When a boy was found brutally beaten almost to the point of death, the day after Lee was named a suspect his closest "friend" confessed to the crime, leaving Lee blame free. On the outside, he was the perfect student; he had the best grades, all the teachers were extremely fond of him, and he was always surrounded by a multitude of supporting friends. His peers seemed to worship him, when in truth they feared him. During his higher-schooling days, Lee was involved in a series of unsolved violent incidents at his school. When a boy was found brutally beaten almost to the point of death, the day after Lee was named a suspect his closest "friend" confessed to the crime, leaving Lee blame free. Shosanna On the dawn of his eighteenth birthday, Lee traveled to France intending to start at university the coming autumn. Having already seen and done much in his short life, Lee was looking to settle down. He planned to start a family soon, not only for pleasure but also for protection, both against the crimes he had already executed and the ones he was aiming to commit. Marital life was just another pawn to him, a piece in the enormous chess game that was his innocent act. It wasn't until he happened upon a small Parisian café that he found her. Mutant World II giving monster fucker new meaning Mutant World IV Part I After pulling the trigger, Edward woke up in his new body with an entirely new personality as well as no memories. He decided to start a new life in the past, and was taken to Alice, Texas in the year of 1881 by a time knight. He began wandering the wild west. Edward eventually took the name Ned Walker. Shortly after his arrival, he was taken under the wing of Willie Wilson, leader of the Blackjack Bandits, and became the Red Bandit. Ned was out scouting when he first met Krissy Vendetta. He found her stranded and offered her his help. Under the pretense of accepting, Krissy stole Ned's pistol and shot him in the leg; she then stole his horse and left him in the middle of the desert. After the genocide of a local Wichita tribe, the Bandits decided to take revenge on President Chester Arthur for Dancing Shadow and her family. Ned, along with the rest of the Bandits, forcibly boarded the train and succeeded in assassinating him. The Bandits then all jumped off the still-moving train. Instead of letting it plummet off the approaching cliff face, Ned used his telekinetic abilities to carefully set the train on solid ground, thereby saving the life of the harlot Laurel DeLorenzo. Once back at camp, Willie sent Ned out to reconnoiter the local bank in town. Ned was captured by Sheriff Tex Dixie, but managed to escape before he could unmask him. Ned and the Bandits returned to the bank early the next morning and robbed it. When Tex showed up again along with his deputy, Tate Santiago, the Bandits returned fire and fled. Ned and Melvin King got left behind and had to take shelter in Sternberg's Boarding House. They ended up breaking into Christian Button's room where Krissy was staying with her two friends Sarah Dawson and Ellie Apple. The girls were shocked but had the upper hand; they ended up restraining both Ned and Melvin. When Krissy attempted to remove Ned's mask she touched his skin. He gasped, and she pulled back and apologized, but that was enough time for Ned to untie both himself and Melvin. They escaped through the window and returned to the Bandits and their newly-acquired funds. That evening Krissy was caught searching in the caves around the encampment. Willie had Ned tie her up and declared that they would take care of her in the morning. Fearing for her life, Krissy begged Ned to let her go. He found that he was already beginning to care for her and gave in. The next day, Ned told Willie that she must have escaped in the night. Outraged, Willie swore revenge on both the girl and Tex, whom he believed had sent her to spy on them. He gathered the Bandits to ride into town again, but Ned slipped away to warn Krissy. Ned searched for Krissy and found her with Christian in the boarding house's stables. Krissy was just starting to explain the situation to her father when Willie burst through the door. He aimed his pistol at Krissy but then noticed Ned. Willie howled in outrage and fired at Ned, who was too distracted by the threat of losing Krissy to stop the bullet. It hit him in the shoulder. While Christian defended them from Willie, Krissy kept pressure on Ned's wound. Willie eventually retreated. Krissy then pleaded with her father to repair Ned's shoulder. Christian, not knowing that Ned was actually his own father, Edward Greenleaf, agreed and used his healing powers to stop the bleeding. As soon as he could ride, Ned mounted his old horse and bid Krissy farewell. She begged him not to go without at least showing her his face. Ned removed his mask, threw Krissy a final glance, and then rode north towards Austin. Part II Ned had spent the past few months working in Austin as a bounty hunter when Krissy Vendetta finally tracked him down. She, along with Melvin King and Marian Aberdine, wanted him to come back to Alice and help them bring down Willie Wilson. Ned agreed; the only reason he had left Alice in the first place was to keep Willie from targeting Krissy in order to get to him. They all returned together and set up camp just outside of town. Over the next few weeks Ned and Krissy grew ever closer. They were nearly inseparable, both volunteering to keep watch every sundown so that they could continue their long, passionate conversations deep into the night. Ned wanted nothing more than to reach out and caress Krissy, but he knew that her particular mutant powers made it impossible for them to ever touch. Ned and the rest of Krissy's gang decided that it would be best not to attempt to fight the Blackjack Bandits on their own. Even though Melvin had recently picked up one more member, Robin Carpenter, it was still close odds. They agreed to ask the sheriff, Tex Dixie, for an alliance. When they got to town that day they found that Tex had been replaced by a new sheriff, one Guy Fawkes. Neither Ned nor Krissy was aware that Guy was actually their son from the future, but Guy instantly recognized both of his parents. He and his deputy accepted the alliance and promised to come to the gang's aid when the time was right. While Krissy was busy convincing her father to join the cause, Ned went to the saloon and asked Laurel DeLorenzo to pass on the news of the challenge to the Bandits. Then Ned and Krissy rode out in search of Tex. They managed to find him and asked for his assistance in the fight against Willie. Ned was aware that Tex hated him, and he didn't particularly like Tex either. He knew Tex had his eye on Krissy, but that they must momentarily put their rivalry aside in order to bring down Willie. Tex agreed to help them and rode back to the gang's camp with Ned and Krissy. At sunrise, the Battle of Alice began. Ned and his allies watched as the Bandits approached over the desert hills; as soon as they were in sight Ned drew his guns and charged. He soon found himself face to face with Willie himself. Ned fired to wound; Willie fired to kill. This time the bullet hit Ned straight in the heart. He collapsed and felt the life leave his corpse, and in the midst of the battlefield a third body was formed. Ned's current personality and memories were transferred into this new being, but he remained comatose. After the Battle was won and the remaining Bandits had fled, Krissy spotted Ned and his corpse and hurried to his side. She soon found which Ned was still breathing and used her psychic powers to revive him, but in her panic Krissy also accidentally unlocked the part of Ned's mind with all of Lee's old memories. As the fighters dispersed and the dead were buried, the horror of Ned's past life suddenly came flooding back to him. He finally remembered who he had been, and he felt sick, appalled. He no longer trusted himself around Krissy. He tried to get away again in all the post-battle commotion, but she noticed him leaving and confronted him. Ned told her that he had seen his true self, a heartless monster who had done unthinkable things. No matter how much Krissy pleaded with him, she could not make him stay, and he left her there, crying, as he had left Anne in the woods all those long years ago. Part III Ned tried taking his own life countless times in the days following the Battle of Alice. He used every method he could think of, from throwing himself off jagged cliffs to telekinetically tearing his own guts out. He never succeeded; it seemed he was meant to suffer an eternity for the horrific things he had done. Ned took to wandering the desert aimlessly. Eventually, he came to the conclusion he was searching for; if he was already damned to hell, why not sin for the innocent? He determined to start by taking the life of Willie Wilson, who had somehow managed to escape the Battle unscathed after murdering Ned's friend Melvin King. With a new purpose to his life, Ned traced Willie's thoughts back to town. He heard a disturbance coming from the church. It was Willie, but Ned was too late; Willie had already murdered one woman who was a guest at the wedding party that was taking place inside, and Willie himself had miraculously been slain by the woman's daughter, Ellie Apple. Ned noticed one of the bridesmaids staring at him. It was Krissy, and the tears in her eyes made his heart lurch. He quickly turned to leave, but it was too late, she had already seen him. Krissy followed Ned outside and begged him not to leave her again. He didn't know what scared him more, the thought of something happening to her when he wasn't there or the threat of harming her himself. Krissy said that she forgave him, that it didn't matter what he had done as long as he loved her. Suddenly Ned forgot about his past; he knew, deep down, that he could never hurt this woman whom he loved with all that was left of his damaged soul. Ned pulled Krissy into a deep kiss; he felt the life drain from him every second their skin met, but he no longer cared. Krissy did, though, and she pulled away after what felt like only a heartbeat. Krissy told Ned that she had a solution; a way that they could finally be together, in every sense of the word. She took him to meet Augustus White, the time knight who had delivered them both to the year of 1881. She explained to Ned that in her future there was an airborne Cure; neither of them would be mutants any longer. He agreed instantly. Augustus explained that due to the effects of time travel, if they were to travel back to the future they could no longer keep their present memories, except one of their choosing. This was more than Ned could have ever hoped for, and as he took Krissy's pale hands in his own, his final thought was; I love you. Epilogue Years later in the distant future, Ned knelt by a bed in a comfortable hospital as he held his seven-year-old daughter Isabella in his arms. He smiled at his wife Krissy and his newborn son who lay safely in her arms. Ned reached up and tucked a flyaway piece of dark hair behind Krissy's ear; he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, and she closed her eyes to sleep. Mutant World V abort liv abort Mutant World War i'm a bad motherfucker till the day i die Personality Lee Greenleaf was the most charming psychopath one could ever hope to meet; his outside actions seemed chivalrous, gentlemanly. When Lee was born again as Ned Walker, he inadvertently became the very man he had been impersonating for all those bloody years. Appearance Edward Greenleaf was a violently handsome man, strikingly tall, dark, and slender. His thick brows and long, shadowy lashes clashed magnificently with the cold blue of his eyes, giving him a somewhat-otherworldly look. Edward's towering height gave him an aura of royalty, only slightly diminished by the nervous slouch of his shoulders. He had a voice like the ocean; rich, buttery smooth at times, then suddenly powerful and breaking. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers * Immortality: Edward possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, and durability. He has a regenerative healing factor, but cannot regrow missing limbs. Edward's tissue is three times as dense as a human's. He does age, but will continue to appear to be in the prime of his life for several millennia. * Sorcery: '''Edward's magical powers are among the most powerful of all known mutants. His powers derive from two main sources: his innate capacity to manipulate magical energy honed through practice, and his acquired knowledge of the spells and enchantments introduced to him by Anne Button. ** '''Seduction: The main focus of Edward's innate powers has been the enhancement of his natural beauty and allure so that both women and men are overwhelmed with desire for him. However, this spell only works on those who already feel an attraction toward Edward. Once they are under his power, a single kiss is all it takes to make them a slave to his will for about a week. Subsequent kisses enable him to enthrall someone's will indefinitely. ** Energy Projection: Edward can use his sorcery to generate powerful blasts of concussive force, heat, or light. ** Teleportation: Edward can teleport both within a single dimension or between dimensions. ** Levitation/Flight Edward can levitate and fly. ** Disguise/Illusions: Either through illusion or physical transformation, Edward can also alter his appearance, taking the shape of other humanoid beings, or change the appearance of his clothing. ** Transmutation: Edward can turn people into statues or trees with a single kiss or a spell. ** Paralysis: Edward can paralyze multiple enemies with a spell. ** Energy Shields Edward can summon incredibly powerful force fields. He can withstand even the force of a small nuclear bomb. ** Life Force Absorption Edward can absorb the life force of other beings to temporarily enhance his own powers, but he requires consent to perform the act. ** Time Disruption: Edward can manipulate time with a subtle spell. He can reverse time, so as to prevent events from ever happening. He can protect others from the power of this spell at will. ** Telepathy: Edward can read minds and project his thoughts into the minds of others. He can also exchange his mind with another and perform mind control. ** Mental Shields: Edward can shield his mind and the minds of others from telepathic intrusions and attacks. They are so powerful even Charles Xavier could not enter his mind. ** Telepathic Senses: Edward can sense when a telepath is trying to read his or his allies thoughts. ** Astral Projection: Edward can project his astral form from his body. It is not affected by the laws of physics and can combat other astral beings. He can also simply project his voice. ** Telekinesis: Edward has telekinetic powers, the limits of which are unknown. ** Mystical Senses: Edward can sense the presence of magical energy nearby. He can also sense impending danger and feelings of love in others. ** Mass Resurrection: Edward can perform a curse to make it rain blood across the entire earth and animate every human corpse. * Resurrection: '''If killed, Edward's dying body will create a duplicate of itself, transferring both his consciousness and memories into this new form. Note that the old corpse will not disappear, but remain in the physical world along with his new body. Abilities * '''High-Level Intellect: Lee possesses mental capabilities far beyond the basic human functioning. His advanced thinking patterns are chess-like in nature, always running and yet watchful. These natural-born abilities were invaluable in the concealment of his true personality. Also, rather than hinder his brain's basic operation, his mental disorders seem to if anything enhance his mental prowess. * Expert Manipulator: '''Lee is unequaled when it comes to his powers of manipulation and persuasion. No other mutant in history has managed such unparalleled feats of concealment and deceit. ** '''Skilled Actor: '''Throughout his life, Lee has utilized his natural theatrical talents in hiding his true interests and actions. Lee's startlingly perfect acting came in particularly handy during his career at Charles Xaviar's Institute for Gifted Children. He gave such a powerfully innocent performance that he was completely clear of any suspicion of the assault of Anne Button, everyone simply believing him to be a concerned teacher. Lee was even able to convince his own son whom he raised for years that he was a genuinely sympathetic and caring person, rather than the sadistic monster he actually was. ** '''Effective Liar: '''Lee is a flawless liar. His poker face doesn't have a single imperfection, and he can continue to hold his voice steady and clear under almost any pressured conditions. He doesn't have a single "tell" either; he properly sounds like any other person confessing the truth. Lee has even managed to control his own heart rate, a skill that would have been irreplaceable had he been suspected by authorities. ** '''Concealment Specialist: '''Lee is a master of the art of concealment. Not one of his crimes was uncovered during his original lifetime, the most surprising being the brutal murder of his wife, Shosanna Jacquet, which was both very messy and suspicious. He also managed to hide any inappropriate interest in his students while at Charles Xaviar's Institute for Gifted Children, though he had lusted after several innocent girls. ** '''Psychological Persuasion: '''Whenever someone started to suspect him, Lee would convince them of his innocence through his unyielding powers of persuasion. An example of this is the trauma he inflicted on the mind of Diane Black when she started to distrust his innocence. Through targeting his questioner's own hidden desires and insecurities, Lee made them begin to doubt his guilt, and possibly even overlook it completely in order to hide their own shame that had been conjured up during the interrogation. ** '''Seduction Artist: '''While much of Lee's power relies on the seduction of the mind, he is no stranger to the power of the lusts and desires of the physical body. His ravishing looks paired with his shy, insecure demeanor painted him a potential target for several powerful individuals, an opportunity he always accepted for the advancement his own standing or monetary prominence. * '''Master Combatant: '''Lee can hold his own in a fight, usually emerging as victor of such struggles. His towering height and athletic build give him both power and versatility, making it possible for him to defeat both a stronger or a faster enemy. ** '''Master Marksman: '''While his weapon of choice is a Royal Navy Sea Service Pistol, or flintlock, Lee is something of a connoisseur of handguns, having almost died at the hands of his own Glock 19 at his attempted suicide. While his skills with a pistol are revolutionary in themselves, his added magnetism powers make it thoroughly impossible for him to miss any clear target. Weaknesses * '''Spell Casting: Edward cannot access his spells with his hands bound and his mouth gagged. Previously cast or innate spells like his enhanced aura of seduction, however, can continue to function. Disorders and Disabilities * Psychopathy: Lee is psychopath. A psychopath is defined as "a person suffering from a chronic mental disorder with abnormal or violent social behavior." Psychopaths, unlike sociopaths, are not created; they are born, with actual biological differences in their brains. Lee's psychopathy is actually composed of two separate personality disorders: * Dissociative Identity Disorder: '''Edward ** '''Antisocial Personality Disorder: Antisocial personality disorder is defined by a pervasive and persistent disregard for morals, social norms, and the rights and feelings of others. Individuals with this personality disorder will typically have no compunction in exploiting others in harmful ways for their own gain or pleasure and frequently manipulate and deceive other people, achieving this through wit and a facade of superficial charm or through intimidation and violence. They may display arrogance, think lowly and negatively of others, and lack remorse for their harmful actions and have a callous attitude to those they have harmed. ** Narcissistic Personality Disorder: People with narcissistic personality disorder are characterized by their persistent grandiosity, excessive need for admiration, and a personal disdain and lack of empathy for other people. As such, the person with narcissistic personality disorder usually displays arrogance and a distorted sense of superiority, and they seek to establish abusive power and control over others. They will also typically value themselves over others to the extent that they openly disregard the feelings and wishes of others, and expect to be treated as superior, regardless of their actual status or achievements. Moreover, the person with narcissistic personality disorder usually exhibits a fragile ego, intolerance of criticism, and a tendency to belittle others in order to validate their own superiority. Relationships Family * Liv Vendetta - Mother * Nikolai Mikkelsen † - Father * Tauriel Greenleaf - Ward * Orlando Greenleaf † - Son * Christian Preston - Son * Christian Button † - Son * Isabella Fawkes - Daughter * Guy Fawkes - Son * Charlotte Mikkelsen - Daughter * Tenshi Shimo - Maternal Grandmother * Vugo Vendetta - Maternal Grandfather * Bedelia Greenleaf † - Paternal Grandmother * Tybalt Katarina † - Paternal Grandfather * Jasmine Vendetta - Maternal Great-Grandmother * Thomas Howlett † - Maternal Great-Grandfather * Katie Black † - Granddaughter * Johann Mikkelsen - Grandson * Evelyn Locke - Granddaughter * Sahara Fawkes † - Granddaughter * Carmelita Gambino - Great-Granddaughter * Lilith Mikkelsen - Great-Granddaughter * Regulus Mikkelsen - Great-Grandson Allies * Krissy Vendetta - Attempted Killer and Enemy turned Ally and Wife * Anne Button - Victim turned Lover and Godmother * Marlena Sharp - Lover * Katie Vendetta * Charles Xavier - Mentor * Erik Lehnsherr - Colleague * Bombur Brough - Colleague * Ororo Berry - Colleague and Love Interest * Melvin King † - Rival * Tex Dixie - Enemy turned Ally and Rival * Guy Fawkes - Enemy turned Ally * Djaq Najafi - Enemy turned Ally * Elizabeth Dawson † - Enemy turned Ally * Christian Button † - Enemy turned Ally * Sarah Dawson - Enemy turned Ally * Ellie Apple - Enemy turned Ally * Marian Aberdine † * Robin Carpenter * Augustus White * Jackie Death † * Laurel DeLorenzo Enemies * Mother Dolor * Jessica Barnes - Best Friend and Lover turned Attempted Victim * Shosanna Jacquet † - Wife turned Victim * Natanya Preston - Victim * Diane Black † - Attempted Victim * Vlad Katarina - Godfather and Rival * Blackjack Bandits ** Matt MacDonald - Ally turned Enemy ** Jesse Merica - Ally turned Enemy ** Steven O'Neil † - Ally turned Enemy ** Willie Wilson † - Mentor turned Enemy and Attempted Killer * Keith Vaisey † * Chester Arthur † Trivia * h * edirt Category:Slytherins Category:Characters Category:MWIV Characters Category:MWII Characters Category:Mutants Category:Professors Category:The HAND Category:Blackjack Bandits Category:MWW Characters